1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade member for an airplane, which constitutes at least a portion of a rotor blade of the airplane.
2. Description of Background Art
A double-slotted flap mounted at a trailing edge of a main wing of an airplane includes a vane disposed between the main wing and a flap body at a lowered position so that two slots are formed to allow air currents to flow along upper and lower surfaces of the vane.
Such a conventional small-sized blade member for the airplane employs a sandwich structure in which a honeycomb core is covered with a skin, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,688 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 63-166698, or a split structure in which a rib and a skin are coupled to each other by rivets.
However, either the conventional sandwich structure or the conventional split structure has various problems such as an increase in the number of parts, an increase in assembling steps, an increase in weight, an increase in drag due to a step formed between the parts and the generation of corrosion due to water entering the blade member through a gap between the parts, because a plurality of parts are assembled to constitute the blade member for the airplane.